moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunte Tinkerzan
Haunte McPaterstien Tinkerzan is a gnome currently in service to the Stormwind City Watch . He is known by some as 'The Cool One'. 'The Story of Haunte' On a stormy blizzard night, deep in the gnomish city of Gnomeregan, a beautiful baby gnome was born. And so was Haunte. His mother, Debby, weeped in despair as his father, McPaterstien, paced about furiously. Everyone saw that this baby would have a lovely time growing up. And as he did grow up, he grew to be an awkward boy. Always being chosen last for gnomeball, which by the gnomish culture, is punished by becoming the ball. Anyway, after he got over that, he realized he was really smart. He always had the will to learn new things. This led him to engineering. He was fascinated how one could make something out of just a few parts. He gave it a go a few times, but being a novice engineer, he was never able to make anything really cool. Introducing 'Introducing M.L.E.' So, Haunte decided to go to an engineer convention. He was about 23 and a half years old by this time, which is still a child in gnomish years. At this convention he saw a stand that sold small bots called M.L.E.'s, or Metal Lugnut Eaters. Their purpose was to eat lugnuts and then recycle them in to tin cans so one could store more lugnuts in those. The entire stock of these bots was still full, however, because no one wanted to buy one. Haunte, always being different, bought one of these and turned them on. The blue bots pinkish eye slowly activated and centered its focus on Haunte. It stated "Beep boop bop." and ever since that moment, Haunte and M.L.E. have been the best of friends. 'Gnomeregan' Haunte was in the city of Gnomeregan when the troggs appeared. In the chaos, he lost his mother, father and girlfriend. He was sheltered in Ironforge for a few nights after escaping the destroyed city, not once feeling the same as he did before, and has yet to since. 'Club Haunte' It has been a few months now that Haunte and the other surviving gnomes have been in Ironforge. The king allowed them to stay there until they could get back on their feet. Haunte remained in solitude before deciding to start a business to cheer himself, and everyone up. A place where the people of Ironforge could get together and have a good time. He called it, "Club Haunte." He decided to expand his business to Stormwind, but the city was more difficult than he thought. Low on funds, he walked the streets homeless for a few days before meeting the one called Tulky. This small robot introduced him to the Stormwind City Watch Haunte was interviewed by a woman named Alara and passed. He then was promptly accepted in to the Watch's ranks as a Lance Constable. 'Watchman Career' Haunte sped through the ranks of the Watch quickly, earning the title of First Lieutenant after a year. Throughout his career, Haunte took part in many adventures that included being impaled by Tek'aru and only surviving by M.L.E. replacing his heart with an engine one. Defeating one of the leaders of a poisonous cupcake cartel. Being kidnapped by a clan of mysterious criminals and being saved by the Watch, returning to them within a coffee machine. And many adventures in the Watch's PWNT Squad , which he now leads. 'All of M.L.E.'s Upgrades' Not in any order. Jet pack, rocket boosters, mechanostrider transformation, Bun-E transformation, medical kit unit, magnetic pulse ray, adamantine outer shell, fel laser cannon, boxing glove on a spring launcher, bomb chucker, boom-box, chainsaw, shovel, bucket, hose, fire extinguisher, back massager, foot massager, multi-turrent bullet launcher, electifiyer, flamethrower, about 20 different types of guns on all areas of their body, an adamantine shield transformation, translater, money counter, LC slapping mode, attack mode 666, calculater, umbrella, blanket dispencer, juice maker, oven, coffee machine, magical storage compartment, launchable fist, cleaning mode, broom, mop, sponge, duster, magnifying glass, heat singature tracking mode, night vision, rocket launcher, multi-rocket launcher, super strength, super weight, a red lightbulb in their eye for when they are to be mad, playful mode, dodgeball launcher, super speed, metal detector, plastic detector, super computer database, 50 double A battery slots, drawing mode, pencil, dart launcher, video recorder, picture taker, and a photo/video viewer. 'Romance and Relations' Haunte has interest in the female variety. He grows a crush on the one's that treat him well. As for his family, they were all killed in Gnomeregan, leaving him alone and abandoned. Least they would have, if not have it been for the one called Tulky, Haunte's most favourite buddy. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Gnome Category:Warriors Category:Engineers